


A First Time For Everything

by ChaoticDemon



Series: The Godfather [1]
Category: Psych
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Shawn's a godfather
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-03
Updated: 2010-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-15 22:37:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/532536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticDemon/pseuds/ChaoticDemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You’re never too young for a fist bump.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A First Time For Everything

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to my nephew, who was 6 months old at the time of writing.

Gus smiled brightly at him and Shawn instinctively knew he was doomed. "Meet your goddaughter," the pharmaceutical salesman ordered in that same gooey voice he'd been using for the past six months. The psychic tried to protest, but Gus merely shoved a warm, pink-clad  _thing_  into his arms. Big, brown eyes stared up at him and Shawn found himself unable to look away.

Distantly, he heard his friend wander off to speak to a nurse, but he was too busy focusing on the baby to care. Two tiny fists flailed about and, compulsively, Shawn formed a fist with one hand. Carefully arranging the baby in the other arm, he touched his fist against the infant's. She flailed her arms again, accidentally initiating another fist bump. He smiled, already planning how to further corrupt the child he held.


End file.
